User blog:Relale/My version of Season 3
First Episodeo When Jack entered in the dojo, went to speak to Milton and Jerry about the vacation, after all they had not seen them since the beginning! Jack: '''Hey guys! I missed you! How was the vacation? '''Jerry: '''We missed you too! It was great, it could be better but i got a girl WOW! '''Milton: In fact the vacation was calm, normal as always! Jack: Where is Eddie? Milton: '''You don't know? Eddie is not comming anymore! '''Jerry: What? Oh wait I know it! Jack: '''What happened? '''Milton: '''Eddie and his family moved to New York. His father got a new job. '''Jack: '''Oh! Thats great! What about Kim? '''Kim: '''I'm here! '''Jack: Kim!! (goes hug her) Long time I don't see ya! Kim: '''Yeah! Milton and Jerry go to Rudy's office. '''Jack: '''How are you? '''Kim: I'm fine and you? I missed you! Jack: I fine, better now! I missed you too! How was your vacation? Kim: It was good but could be better! If someone ''was here! '''Jack:' Hey I had to travel with my family. What did you wanted me to do? In the office Rudy: What you guys doing here? Why aren't you praticing? Jerry: Jack and Kim are talking. Milton: '''I think now they will be a couple! '''Rudy: Ok, I got an idea! Let's do a bet! Jack and Kim will be togheter next week! Milton: No, no! Jack and Kim will get togheter this weekend! Jerry: You guys are too crazy! They will get togheter tomorrow! Rudy and Milton: WHAT?? No, there's no way! Jack and Kim get in the office. Jack: Hey guys! Rudy! How are you? What were you talking about? Rudy: Jack, I'm good! We were talkin about the new uhn... store in the mall! The other day at school Frank: '''Hey Jack, you're back! '''Jack: What you want Frank? A particular teacher? Because it seems that you still in the 7th grade! Frank: No, I'm in the 8th grade now! And I was going o ask you, where are your friends? Jack: What did you do to them? Frank: I don't know, how about we play treasure hunt? Hahaha, let's go guys! Jack runs out of the cafeteria. Really mad! Jack: '''Kim, Milton, Jerry where are you? '''He can't find them. He goes talk to Frank again. Jack: '''Ok Frank. You won! What do you want? '''Frank: I want you in the Black Dragons! Jack: Never! Frank: Then, it seems that your friends will be hidden for a long time! Jack: '''Ok. I'll go to the Black Dragons. '''Frank: GUYS! You can let them go out! In the dojo Kim: Where is Jack? He never miss a tournment! Rudy: Maybe he is trying to pratice a little bit more?! Speaker: '''Fighting for the Black Dragons... Jack Brewer '''Kim, Milton, Jerry and Rudy: WHAT?? Kim: Jack! What are you doing? Jack: It was the only way to let you guys out! Kim: What are you talking about? Jack: '''Frank locked you somewhere and I couldn't find out where! '''Kim: No, he didn't! Jack: So why I haven't seen you at school today? Kim: Because I went home early today. My mom was waiting for me to do a special salad for my cousins that are comming from Europe! Milton was with Julie and Jerry... he is never at school! Jack: Oh! This explain a lot! Jack goes talk to Frank. Jack: I don't know why did I believe on you! I'm out! Frank: You can't ! Jack: Yes, I can! Franks holds his hand and almost break. Kim: Jack are you ok? Jack: No, my hand hurts a lot! Kim goes fight with Frank. Kim won. At the dojo, in the of the tournment Jack: Thank you Kim! What can I do to thankful you? Kim: You can pay a dinner for me! Maybe like a... Jack: A date! (he kiss her cheek) They went out of the dojo Jerry: Wow I won! Milton: I can't believe it Jerry won! Rudy: OMG! Jerry: You can pay me now! The end! I'll (maybe) do the second episodeo. Sorry if it is so big! And sorry about my English too :s Hope you like it! Coment! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Season 3 Category:Kick